mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Nosey
Mr. Nosey is the fourth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Nosey *'Color': Dark Green now Light Green *'shape': Oval now similar to Mr. Greedy's *'Gender ': Male *Hair: Only one curl of black hair. *'Family ': Unknown *Love: Little Miss Curious *Friends:Mr. Small, the rest of the characters *Rivals:Ghosts *Occupation:Adventurer, Snooper *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Finding things out *Dislikes:Being seperated from Mr. Small *Release date: April 4 1971 *Job: Poking his nose in other people's business *Features: Big nose (original verision), Tie (2008 version) *Catchphrases: Just Looking. *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1974-1978), John Alderton (1983), David Shaw Parker (1991), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Neil Crone (1997-1999), Danny Katiana (2008-present), Steve Kynman (UK-2008-present) Story The character of Mr. Nosey lives up to his name, along with his big nose. He is always snooping around in other people's business, much to their annoyance. The people hold a meeting and every time he is being nosy something bad happens first, he wanders into a home were Mr. Brown paints his nose so he has to get it off with a rake next, he looks over a brick wall and gets a close pin on his nose which he takes off and next, he peeps behind a fence only for to get hit with a hammer again on his nose. The next day he is not nosey and never is again. Mr Nosey can be found in capsules. About Him -Lives:HappyLand,TiddleTown -Home:A funny tall thin house -Realitives:Unknown 2008: -Lives:Dillydale -Home:A house with a giant telescope with Mr. Small -Jobs:Manager of Tiny Pines Cabins (Dark,Surprises),Mailman (Night,Next Door),Mattress Wizard (Sleep),Cabin Manager (Travel),Airport Metal Detector (Airport),Lawn Cleaner (Yard Work) (Lawns in The UK broadcast) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. Monsieur Curieux (French), Don Entrometido (Spanish), Mr. Trwyn-Ym-Mhopeth (Welsh), Unser Herr Neugierig (German), Meneer Langneus/Meneertje Wijsneus (Dutch), Ο Κύριος Αδιάκριτος (Greek), 好奇先生 (Taiwan), 참견씨 (Korean), ﻞ‎ﻮ‎ﻀ‎ﻓ ﻯﺎﻘﺁ (Persian), Fætter Snus (Danish), Gubben Nyfiken (Swedish). The Mr. Men Comic In the daily syndicated comic strip, Mr. Nosey's nose was drawn shorter, fatter, and more rounded at the tip. ''The Mr. Men Show'' On the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Nosey is a lighter shade of green, has a shape similar to that of Mr. Greedy, his nose is an orange oval and a black necktie replaces his big long nose, has one curl of hair. He is also often seen around Mr. Small (they are best friends). His name is also spelled as Mr. Nosy in the American broadcast. He lives with Mr. Small in a observatory with a large telescope that comes out of the roof. He may be stronger than Mr. Strong becauce in the Lake episode when he breaks the wooden platform when he jumps up and down on it. He also has a Teesside accent. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Danny Katlana and Steven Kynman. He is first seen in Physical. Trivia First Appearence: Physical First Appearence: Movies (Speaking) He is one of the four green characters. Mr. Nosy is seen once without his tie in Yard Work. He may have a crush on one of the little miss twins He is seen as a postman in Night. He has been seen with all the characters (except Little Miss Scary, Mr. Funny, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Giggles and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far) He is one of the the three characters wearing a tie. The others are Mr. Fussy and Mr. Funny, plus they're all green! Green characters like ties for some reason.......except for Mr. Lazy who doesn't wear a tie. This is the first time Mr. Nosy said "No thanks, I'm just curious" in Amusment Park. He's one of the many characters who nearly gets Mr. Bump hurt....well, he'd be curious or nosey, but not concerned. In Machines it is shown that he and Mr. Small have prehistoric ansestors. He's one of the Mr. Men and Little Misses that didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but seems to care in Washing & Drying, Clocks, Dance, Dance, Dance and Surprises. His voice is similar to Magilla Gorrilla in US. An outtake in Amusement Park shows him spitting out Mr. Small after the fall. Mr. Small touched Mr. Nosy's nose in the episode 'Sightseeing' He is rarely seen without Mr. Small but there have been some times (Like in Mall and Science ) Mr. Nosy is very rarely angry. He hasn't been told to be quiet by Mr. Noisy, it is unknown if he does though. Counterparts His Winnie the Pooh counterpart is Pooh Bear because they are both friends with someone who is small. His Lion King counterpart Pumbaa because they are both best friends with someone small. His Total Drama counterpart is Heather because they both like getting into people's buissness. (exi: Heather once looked in Gwen's diary.) His Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide counterpart is Moze, because they both spy on people sometimes. His Lilo and Stitch counterpart is Experiment 199 "Nosy" because they like snooping around on other people. His Spyro counterpart is Flame because they both have long noses. His Chitty Chitty Bang Bang counterpart is The Child Catcher because they both have got long noses, except Mr. Nosey is Good and The Child Catcher is Evil. His two Thomas and Friends counterparts are Thomas and Stepney Thomas and Mr. Nosey are best friends with Percy and Mr. Small and Stepney and Mr. Nosey both have long noses (in the 70's, 80's and 90's) His Mario counterpart is Yoshi because they are both green and friendly. His Spliced! counterpart is Peri because both are often seen with their best friends His Pinky and Perky counterpart is Vera Vixen because both have a sidekick. Vera has Eric Hound and Mr. Nosy has Mr. Small His Chowder counterpart is Mung Daal because they have similar noses.(Book version) His Scooby Doo counterpart is Fred Jones because they both make discoveries. His Fanboy & Chum-Chum counterpart is Fanboy because they won't be seperated from their small friends. His Rubbadubbers counterpart is Terence becuase they are both green, look smart and wear neckties. His Transformers counterpart is Hound because they're both green and snoop things. His Seven Little Monsters counterpart is Two because they both have long noses. List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Brown * Mr. Chips * Mr. Brush * Mr. Herd * Mrs. Washer Title character other appearances Mr. Nosey has also made appearances in these books: * Mr. Tall * Mr. Nonsense * Mr. Brave * Mr. Cheeky * Little Miss Bossy * Little Miss Naughty * Little Miss Shy * Little Miss Twins * Little Miss Scatterbrain * Little Miss Stubborn * Little Miss Jealous * Little Miss Princess * Mr. Nosey and the Big Surprise * Mr. Nosey Solves The Mystery(TV) * The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty(TV) * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) * Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing(TV) * Mr. Mischief is caught at his own game (TV)(metioned,not seen) * Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow (TV) * Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting (TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) * Little Miss Star, the Leading Witness (TV) * A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) * Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Star Goes To Jollywood (TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling (TV) * Mr. Mean Hasn't a Penny Left (TV) See also *Mr. Men characters *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Green characters Category:Oval characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:Nudes Category:1971 introduces